Today, there are many different applications where a fluid needs to be filtered. In many commercial, industrial, municipal and residential applications and processes, a fluid, either a liquid or a gas, needs to be filtered. The kind of fluid can vary. The fluid can be but is not limited to: fresh water, salt water, brine, an aqueous mixture, a chemical, a food mixture, a liquid mixture, milk, a juice, a soft drink, an alcohol, etc. Many municipalities have water treatment plants that filter and treat drinking water, storm water, waste streams, etc. Many homes and some small businesses have a fresh water and/or a salt water aquarium. Aquariums are manufactured in various sizes from 10 gallons to 1,500 gallons or more. Regardless of the size of the aquarium, all aquariums need the water filtered on a continuous basis.
In some of the above mentioned applications and processes, a portion of the fluid is removed from a container or tank and is routed to a filtering system where foreign particles, debris and/or waste is filtered out of the fluid. In addition, the fluid interacts with biological media to neutralize the harmful chemicals created by organisms in the aquarium. The clean fluid is then reintroduced back into the container or tank or into some part of the application or process. A home aquarium is a good example of one such application where water may be continuously filtered using a filtering system. The filtering system can be hidden from view. Water in the fish aquarium becomes tainted with food particles, algae growth, fish waste, etc. over time. A portion of this water is skimmed off from the upper surface of the water in the aquarium and is routed to a filtering system which is usually situated in a cabinet located below the aquarium or on lower level, such as in the basement. The filtering system can vary in design and construction. Usually, the filtering system has two or more compartments in which a particular filtration task is performed. The filter system can be set up to provide micro particle filtration, biological filtration and aeration.
Now, a filter system for a fluid has been invented. This filter system is especially useful for a fish aquarium. The filter system is sized to fit into a cabinet which supports the aquarium so that it is out of sight yet still provides easy access when one needs to check on the filter sock and/or the biological filer components.